Ardiente Inspiración
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Edward estaba allí, del otro lado de la gran habitación, sentado frente al gran piano. Miré sus dedos y quise gemir, son tan largos y hermosos… que seguro harían milagros. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por la cabeza repentinamente y mordí mi labio. Sonreí. Definitivamente, no sé lo que haría sin ti… pero contigo, oh demonios… si. ¡Hola inspiración! OS ExB. AH. Lemon.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un oneshot, que espero sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

.

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es totalmente erótica, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. ****Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

.

**ARDIENTE INSPIRACIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**Pov Bella.**

Mordí mi labio y apreté con más fuerza la tableta que sostenía entre mis manos. _¡Esto está demasiado cardiaco!_ Gritó mi vocecilla interior, el corazón me latía de manera frenética y estoy segura, que mis mejillas ya estaban demasiado rojas. Todo mi cuerpo sentía repentino calor y eso no podía ser muy bueno. Le di una rápida ojeada a mí alrededor y nadie parecía reparar en mi presencia, así que volví a regresar como de rayo la mirada a lo que estaba leyendo. Respiré profundamente y continué paseando mis ojos por las líneas. Ésta historia estaba demasiado interesante, como para contenerme de leer. Casi llegábamos a la parte orgásmica y, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría de leer algo así?... bueno, quizá alguien con buen juicio esperaría hasta estar en su casa, o –por lo menos– se iría a esconder de la vista pública. Pero es que cuando tu autora favorita actualiza un _lemon,_ sería casi pecado no leerlo en el acto.

¡Dios, soné tan pervertida!, _Eres una pervertida_… me recordó mi fastidiosa voz interior.

—¿Todo bien, Bella? —la voz de Ángela me hizo pegar semejante brinco, que casi suelto la tableta. Instintivamente pegué el aparato a mi cuerpo y levanté la mirada.

—Me asustaste —la acusé al tiempo en que ponía una mano libre en mi corazón. Ella tomó asiento en el lugar de al lado y sonrió apenada.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué es lo que te tenía tan absorta? —preguntó y enrojecí aún más de lo que ya debería estar. Ang me miró con curiosidad y agregó: —. Está bien si no quieres decírmelo.

Solté un suspiro.

—Revisaba un correo de Jacob —murmuré, ella pareció no creerme, pero no indagó más. La quería por eso, sabía respetar los límites.

—Muy bien. Te traje un jugo y una manzana, ya que parece que no has decidido comer nada —dijo mientras miraba el lugar vacio en la mesa.

—Gracias, la verdad es que no tengo hambre el día de hoy —murmuré al tiempo en que tomaba la botella, me acomodé en mi lugar y le di un pequeño sorbo al jugo, mientras miraba la mano que aferraba la tableta.

Me sentía medianamente culpable por no poder confesarle a mi amiga lo que estaba leyendo, pero no podría decírselo y menos, soportar que me criticara o algo. Digo, no me parece malo lo que hago, pero definitivamente no podría con las miradas reprobatorias que me estaría lanzando. Si ella supiera que leer algo erótico es lo más cercano que tengo a una vida sexual, se reiría de mí. No es que esté desesperada ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces mi vida necesita ese toque de emoción. Y además está el plus de que puedo imaginarme a mi actor favorito mientras leo.

Le pregunté a Ángela por su novio Ben y ella comenzó a contarme algo sobre que se había enfermado de gripa. Apagué la tableta, antes de que algo más sucediera y tomé la manzana para darle una mordida. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la entrada de la cafetería y casi me atraganto con la manzana, allí estaba… _él_. El hombre más jodidamente sexy del mundo, caminaba con ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba y sonreía de manera perfecta, _y deslumbrante. _Entrecerré los ojos al ver que no venía solo y continué masticando la manzana.

—Típico de él —mascullé por lo bajo. Es el tipo de chico guapo, sexy y popular que hace que te mojes las bragas con sólo verlo; y por obvias razones, el típico chico que jamás sabe que existes.

Intenté mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía. Su sola presencia me atraía de manera… _frustrante_. ¡Y lo peor es que no sé el motivo!, bueno, además de lo evidente. Y por evidente me refiero a la larga brecha que nos separa; hablo de que él y yo ni siquiera estudiamos lo mismo. Él es alumno de Música, yo de Literatura. No sé ni su nombre completo, sólo sé que se llama: Edward y eso porque es bastante mencionado por la comunidad femenina de toda la universidad. No sé su edad, ni donde viva, ni ese montón de cosas que una descubre hablando con una persona. Lo único que sé es que nadie puede evitar mirarlo cuando está cerca, -y menos yo- es como un brilloso diamante.

Repentinamente sus ojos se toparon con los míos y mi corazón se detuvo. A pesar de la amplia distancia que nos separaba, podía ver brillas el esmeralda de sus ojos. _¡Dios, deja de mirarlo!... _me grité. Su rostro parecía esculpido por un artista, era perfectamente simétrico y… abrasador.

—Esa manzana terminará hecha puré si la sigues apretando con tanta fuerza —parpadeé confundida y regresé la vista a mi amiga. Sus ojos me miraron divertidos y me señalaron la fruta roja siendo magullada por mí. Aflojé el agarre y solté un suspiro.

—Perdón, hoy estoy muy…

—Distraída, lo sé —completó y esbozó una sonrisa—. Eso suele pasarte cada que fulminas a Edward con la mirada…

Enrojecí y me sentí más frustrada que nunca. Ese era otro motivo por el cual yo no me acercaba al señor popularidad. Cada que mis ojos se posaban en él, yo terminaba mirándolo feo y no sé exactamente porque. Supongo que por tal motivo, Ang y –todos los que me han visto mirarlo– creen que no lo soporto. _Incluido él..._

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —murmuré al tiempo en que me ponía de pie. La siguiente clase estaba por comenzar y necesitaba aire fresco para despejarme.

—

Para cuando llegó la hora de la salida, mi mente ya volvía a estar ensimismada en lo que podría leer cuando llegara a casa. La emoción me hacía sonreír ligeramente y me hacía morderme las uñas. Lo primero que haría al llegar, sería abrir mi laptop y retomar la lectura donde la dejé. Ya después me encargaría de la tarea y la cena.

—No olvides que mañana debemos entregar el ensayo sobre la literatura moderna —me recordó Ang y asentí—. Estos libros te ayudarán.

Me entregó una lista de libros y le agradecí su consideración.

—Muchísimas gracias Ang, me has salvado —le dije con una sonrisa—, iré de una vez a la biblioteca del campus para ver si encuentro alguno de ellos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No es necesario, ve a casa de Ben, sé que mueres por verlo —ella se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

—Bien, nos veremos mañana —se despidió y yo me encaminé al otro lado de los edificios. Había olvidado esa tarea, y en parte lo debo a que últimamente me la he pasado ensimismada leyendo fics o intentando escribir.

Fruncí el ceño… _Escribir_.

Yo no me considero una gran escritora, ni mucho menos. Pero es algo que me gusta hacer para despejarme, aunque no siempre funciona como debería. En ocasiones creo que me siento demasiado frustrada por mi día a día, que la coherencia se aleja de mí, lo que es mucho decir porque yo soy una persona demasiado incoherente. A veces me pierdo en mi imaginación y no hay poder que me traiga de regreso, realmente puedo estar demasiado absorta en todo y en nada.

Hacía apenas un par de años que había comenzado a leer fics y luego de un par de meses me dije a mi misma: _¿Por qué no?_, así que comencé a publicar pequeñas historias. Como todos, comencé de manera "inocente", aunque creo que después mi lado pervertido salió a flote y terminé escribiendo cosas un tanto más… _no aptas para menores_. No me arrepiento ni nada, al contrario, creo que ayudo a alimentar un poco las mentes de otras personas tan locas como yo. Es sólo que últimamente no he podido escribir nada y eso me frustra, a veces siento que he perdido el _toque_.

_¿Por qué no puedo encontrar una cajita de inspiración por allí?_

Me adentré a la biblioteca y caminé al pasillo que había escrito Ang en la hoja, una vez que encontré el par de libros que buscaba le di la vuelta al pasillo y entonces llegó a mis oídos una melodía. Alguien tocaba el piano, pero parecía un murmullo muy lejano. Miré alrededor y mis ojos se toparon con el letrero de sala de cancioneros. Nunca había estado allí, pero sabía que era una coexistencia de la biblioteca y que allí guardaban los libros de música, junto con partituras y cosas por el estilo. Incluso creo que tenían un piano, pero sabía que toda nota musical proveniente de allí, no salía de esa sala. Instintivamente mis pies –y la curiosidad– me guiaron hacia la sala y cuando estuve cerca, me di cuenta que alguien había dejado la puerta abierta. Dudé entre acercarme y no hacerlo, ¿No me estaría viendo muy entrometida?. La música continuaba resonando y me sentí embelesada, la canción era hermosa. Fuese quien fuese, era un experto con el piano.

Después de meditarlo dos segundos, la curiosidad ganó y me acerqué a la puerta, la habitación estaba solo iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por el ventanal. Había muchos estantes así que no vi nada, por lo que tuve que acercarme poco a poco para no ser pescada husmeando. Caminé sigilosamente hasta el próximo estante y empujé uno de los libros para poder ver mejor. Ahogué un grito y tapé mi boca con la mano que tenía libre.

¡Era Edward!

Estaba allí, del otro lado de la gran habitación, sentado frente al gran piano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y lo único que parecía tener vida, eran sus manos, que se deslizaban por las teclas de una manera magistral.

Una vez que me cercioré que mi boca no dejaría escapar ni un solo sonido, bajé la mano y solté un pequeño suspiro. Lucía endemoniadamente sexy. Parecía tranquilo e incluso diría yo, apacible. Me dediqué a examinar su rostro y mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?, la luz del sol que se filtraba, hacía que sus cabellos lucieran perfectamente dorados. Mis manos parecían ansiosas por enterrarse en su cabello. Su rostro pálido parecía brillar ante la luz, y sus labios parecían más rojos de lo que eran en verdad. Nunca lo había visto sin camiseta, pero puedo apostar una eternidad de esclavitud, a que su cuerpo es jodidamente perfecto también.

Miré sus dedos y quise gemir, son tan largos y hermosos… que seguro harían milagros. De repente imaginé como sería sentir uno de ellos dentro de mí y un cosquilleo entre mis piernas me alertó. Si continuaba fantaseando así, terminaría húmeda.

Excitada y frustrada, _como siempre_.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi en la cafetería, lucía tan brillante como siempre, incluso creo que provocó que dejara de respirar. Tan imponente, tan alto, tan atractivo, con esa mirada penetrante y ese matiz de hombre que puede darte la mejor sesión de sexo de toda tu maldita vida.

Un nuevo cosquilleo me recorrió y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por la cabeza repentinamente y mordí mi labio. Mi cerebro me gritaba que él jamás posaría sus ojos en mí y que nada de lo que estuviera divagando, se haría realidad, pero ¿Qué más da?

Me giré para escabullirme de allí antes de ser atrapada, pero antes le di un último vistazo.

_Definitivamente, no sé lo que haría sin ti… pero contigo, oh demonios… si._

En cuanto llegué a mi casa, tal como lo dije, lo primero que hice fue tomar mi laptop. Sólo que en lugar de ponerme a leer, abrí un nuevo documento en blanco y comencé a escribir. Era fácil dejar que las líneas fluyeran solas, sobre todo cuando estaba tan ansiosa de llegar al… _clímax_, de la historia. Sonreí y suspiré… ¡_Hola_ _inspiración_!

—o—

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, me despedí de mi padre y me arrastré al baño para darme una ducha. Deseaba que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos antes de caer muerta por el sueño. En cuanto mi fría piel hizo contacto con el agua caliente, un escalofrío me recorrió y ahogué un bostezo. Ese ensayo había estado aburrido y si a eso le añadimos que me tocó hacer la cena, pues ya estaba más que agotada. Es cierto que el día había tenido sus cosas buenas, pero publicar una nueva historia, no hace que mis cosas de la vida real se hagan solas como pago por escribir.

Una vez que terminé de ducharme, sequé mi cuerpo, mi cabello y me coloqué la pijama. Cepillé mi cabello y cuando estuve lista, me arrastré de regreso a mi habitación. Ahogué otro bostezo y miré la hora en el reloj de la mesita, pasaban de las once de la noche. Apagué la luz y el colchón le dio la bienvenida a mi agotado cuerpo. Un masaje no me vendría nada mal. De repente la imagen de las manos de Edward me golpeó y me pregunté como sería tenerlas sobre mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a erizarse y me regañé mentalmente. _¡Es hora de dormir, Bella, no de fantasear!_

Apreté los ojos y el repentino ruido de mi móvil me causó un sobresalto. Estiré la mano para sacarlo debajo de mi almohada y miré la pantalla. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mis labios y la acepté inmediatamente.

—¡Hola extraño! —saludé alegremente.

—_Pareces de buen humor_ —comentó sonriente y mi estomago dio un vuelco.

—Claro, pero no es por ti, no te emociones tanto —bromeé y mordí mi labio.

—_Oh, que decepción_ —contestó aún divertido, parecía que no me creía del todo—._ ¿Entonces a quién se lo debemos?_

—A… la inspiración —y sonreí.

—_Así que tenemos nueva historia, ¿eh?_ —mordí mi labio y antes de que pudiera contestar, agregó: —, _la leeré antes de dormir._

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió mi rostro y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Sentía cierta vergüenza sobre lo que él leería, pero me alegraba mucho tener a alguien en mi vida que comprendía y aceptaba lo que yo hacia.

—Esperaré a leer tu opinión —murmuré.

—_Claro_ —y su risa me hizo suspirar, amaba su sonrisa… y su voz. Era como la risa de un ángel—. _Bueno, cambiando de tema…_ —dudó unos segundos y esperé—. _¿Sabes?, hoy estuviste muy presente en mí, y…_

Mi corazón dio otro vuelco y contuve la respiración.

—¿Y…? —lo animé a continuar.

—_Creo que es hora de conocernos, ¿no lo crees?_ —solté el aire de golpe y guardé silencio—. _¿Bella?, respira…_

Su voz me sacó del estupor y respiré, tal y como me lo dijo. ¿Conocerlo?, él quiere… ¿conocerme?, ¿Y qué pasa si no soy lo que espera ver?... Digo, él y yo no somos pareja ni nada, pero me gusta y no quiero decepcionarlo.

—_¡Dios, Bella!, me matas con el silencio, dime lo que piensas _—suplicó la voz al teléfono y volví a tomar otra bocanada de aire.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. Es sólo que me has pillado desprevenida —le dije y cerré los ojos. La sola idea de conocerlo era demasiado tentadora, como para rechazarla—. Me encantaría verte.

—_¿Segura?, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada._

—_Anthony_ —lo interrumpí—. Nada me dará más gusto que conocerte.

—_Me alegra saberlo_ —contestó sonriente nuevamente—. _Te mandaré un mensaje mañana, sobre el lugar y la hora; ahora ve a dormir, creo que ya son demasiadas emociones por un día._

—Gracias —mascullé avergonzada.

—_Descansa mi dulce Bella_ —me dijo antes de cortar la comunicación y hasta ese momento, dejé que el nerviosismo hiciera mella en mí.

¡Conocería a Anthony!

Apreté los ojos y me removí inquieta en la cama. Genial, ahora no podré dormir. Los nervios y la emoción me comerán viva hasta que lo vea. Por fin vería el rostro del sujeto detrás de esa voz de ángel y eso me emocionaba en demasía.

Anthony y yo nos conocimos –justamente– gracias a mis historias. Casi desde el principio comenzó a leerme y me encantaban sus palabras de ánimo que me daba. Sus comentarios eran de los mejores que recibía, así que yo siempre educada le respondía todos y cada uno de ellos. Y así, poco a poco, comenzamos a conversar más y más. Luego pasamos a platicar por msn, hasta que intercambiamos números y ahora nos mensajeamos todo el tiempo. Hablar con él es tan sencillo, que te atrapa de una manera mágica. Podría casi decir que lo conozco perfectamente, no en la extensión de la palabra obviamente, pero si en su forma de ser. Es un ser puro; amable, divertido, amoroso, dulce, comprensible… hermoso.

Muchas veces fantaseé en como sería físicamente y curiosamente, la primera imagen en acudir a mí, era la de Edward. Y es que realmente así lo veía. Apuesto a que los dos juntos, serían el hombre… no, corrección. Juntos, son el dios griego perfecto.

Solté un gran suspiro e intenté relajar la postura.

—Será mejor dormir o mañana tendré unas ojeras de tamaño olímpico… —murmuré antes de relajarme por completo.

—o—

Dejé el jugo sobre la mesa y le di un mordisco a la rebanada de pizza que estaba en mi plato. Sé que no es el almuerzo más sano de todo el mundo, pero es lo que mi estomago estaba dispuesto a aceptar el día de hoy. Estaba nerviosa, casi histérica porque dentro de poco conocería a mi amigo –hasta ahora– desconocido y mi estomago se revolvía incómodo, como si hubiese una revolución dentro. Le eché un vistazo a Ángela y ella parecía inmersa en su ensayo, ese que tendríamos que entregar en la siguiente clase. Solté un pequeño suspiro e intenté no pensar en nada. Pero antes de que lograra calmarme, Edward entró en mi campo de visión y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasearse tan sexymente?

Caminaba en compañía de otro chico rubio y sonreían. ¡Oh, Dios! _Amo su sonrisa_. Pasó la mano derecha por su cabello y mordí mi labio. Yo mataría por poder hacer eso con mis manos. Bufé frustrada y le di otro mordisco a mi pizza, necesitaba distraerme, no cambiar de una obsesión a otra. Cerré los ojos y continué masticando la comida, me recordé respirar e intenté pensar en alguna canción… lo que fue mala idea, porque inmediatamente llegó a mi mente la melodía que Edward tocaba en el piano el día anterior. _¡No de nuevo!... _gruñí y solté todo el aire. Era imposible no _fantasear_ con él. Si me concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía sentir su piel debajo de mis manos, su cabello, sus ojos mirándome con ese intenso color esmeralda, sus labios sobre los míos y su… _¡Ya basta, Bella!, _¿Cómo sonará mi nombre en su voz?, hasta ahora me parece ridículo que ni su voz haya podido escuchar. Pero tampoco es como que yo pueda ir y decirle, di mi nombre, o habla para mí.

Le di un nuevo mordisco a mi comida y de repente me sentí extrañamente nerviosa, era como si alguien me _vigilara_. Abrí los ojos lentamente y enrojecí cuando noté que _él _me miraba fijamente. ¡Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… _deslumbrante_?!, fruncí el ceño y opté por mirar mi tableta, antes de que mis hormonas hicieran de las suyas en mí traicionero cuerpo. Dejé el pequeño trozo de comida sobre el plato y me apresuré a abrir mi correo, quizá era buen momento para leer los comentarios que mi historia estaba teniendo. Tenía varias notificaciones, pero antes de comenzar a leer, busqué el nombre de mi amigo: _EAMC_, sonreí y abrí la notificación. Mientras cargaba correctamente, tomé mi jugo y le di un gran sorbo.

"_Si que estabas inspirada corazón. Elegiste el mejor instrumento para complementar el… acto. Realmente muero por co… nocerte ;)"_

Escupí el jugo que tenía en la boca y comencé a toser con fuerza.

—¡Bell's!, ¿estás bien?, respira —murmuró Ángela rápidamente y yo intenté dejar de toser.

¿Cómo escribió… _eso_?

Estaba completamente segura que mi rostro acababa de adquirir un rojo intenso y que mi corazón latía desbocadamente, aunque puede que también fuera debido a la vergüenza que experimentaba, ya que muchas personas tenían su mirada fija en mí y en mi pequeño espectáculo.

—¿Bella? —repitió Ang y la miré un poco más tranquila.

—Estoy bien, sólo que el jugo me dio una mala pasada —hice un intento de sonrisa y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

—Toma un poco de jugo —dijo entregándome mi botella—, pero de la manera correcta, por favor.

Le hice caso y observé como ella limpiaba el pequeño desastre con un par de servilletas. Rápidamente le ayudé y le agradecí.

Instintivamente mis ojos volaron a Edward y fruncí el ceño, el me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿A caso le parece divertido que yo muera ahogada, o qué?, _¡Idiota!_

Ésta vez si le mandé una mirada envenenada y me levante de la silla, sería mejor desaparecer de la escena del crimen. Me disculpé con Ángela y me encaminé a mi edificio, necesitaba sacar mi ensayo del casillero antes de la clase. Mientras caminaba, mi humor se fue tranquilizando. Estoy segura que ante los ojos de muchos, debo parecer alguna clase de loca, sobre todo ante _sus_ ojos.

Bufé… _Ya no más Bella_, me reprendí.

En cuanto abrí la puertecilla de metal me topé con una gran caja, que ocupaba todo el espacio disponible. ¿Qué carajos…? ¿_Quién_ metió esto aquí y _cómo_?, levanté levemente la tapa y observé una clase de tela color azul… ¿Eso era un vestido?, jalé la nota que se asomaba y entrecerré la puerta.

"_Te espero en C&H a las diez de la noche, es un restaurant-bar que está en el centro. No faltes corazón. Pd: mi hermana eligió el atuendo, ojalá te guste…"_

Parpadeé y volví a repasar la hermosa caligrafía, una y otra vez, parece que tengo una… _cita_.

—o—

Observé mi reflejo una y otra vez, el reflejo no parecía pertenecerme, pero sin duda era yo… o una versión más hermosa de mí. Dejé que Ang me ayudara con la cuestión del maquillaje, después de todo esa no era mi área en particular. Le conté que tenía una cita y ella casi hizo fiesta, cuando preguntó por el afortunado, sólo atiné a decirle que era un secreto, aunque no especifiqué que también era un misterio para mí.

Miré el vestido que llevaba y era realmente hermoso, sencillo, pero elegante. Se ajustaba en las partes que debía y a pesar de que tenía un escote pronunciado, no me parecía exagerado. El color hacía que mi piel luciera un tanto más pálida y me gustaba. Ángela se había encargado de organizar mis rebeldes rizos y parecía una persona decente. Me sonreí y suspiré. Me coloqué el abrigo, tomé mi cartera, las llaves y me dispuse a salir. Era una suerte que Charlie tuviera turno nocturno, así no notaría mi ausencia. Decidí tomar un taxi y dejar mi ruidosa camioneta, eso levantaría menos sospechas.

Durante el camino me mantuve absorta y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, me repetí que no debía estresarme o ponerme nerviosa, eso lo dejaría para después. Ésta noche debía disfrutar y… ser feliz. En cuanto llegué me sorprendí, era un lugar bastante costoso, o esa impresión daba ya que todo era muy elegante. Le di mi nombre al sujeto de la entrada, no muy segura de si debía dar el mío o el de mi acompañante y él asintió, guiándome a una mesa. Me dejó cerca de lo que parecía ser un pequeño escenario, miré alrededor y había muchas personas cenando en pareja. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y tomé asiento. Un minuto después, un mesero se acercó y me sirvió una copa de vino. Le lancé una mirada repleta de duda.

—Cortesía del señor Cullen —atinó a murmurar de manera cortés, para después retirarse.

¿Quién carajos es el "señor Cullen", y porque me invitó una copa de vino?

Paseé la vista alrededor y no noté nada sospechoso. Nadie parecía reparar en mi presencia y no percibí que alguien estuviese solo, como para intentar… _ligar _conmigo.

Tomé el menú que estaba cerca en un intento de tranquilizarme y miré el nombre del restaurante: "C&H" y abajo, con letras un poco más pequeñas: _Cullen & Hale_, ¡Oh! Si Cullen es uno de los propietarios, entonces la copa es ¿cortesía de la casa?... hice una mueca y dejé el menú nuevamente. Todo esto era raro. Miré el reloj de mi móvil y ya habían pasado diez minutos. ¿Será que no vendrá Anthony?, ¿Y si me vio y se decepcionó?, mi estomago dio un vuelco y me recordé respirar. Necesitaba tranquilizarme y no perder la cabeza, quizá la copa de vino sea lo más indicado para relajarme. Tomé la copa y le di un gran sorbo, era amarga pero dulce, si es que eso tenía sentido.

Decidí concentrarme en las suaves melodías que ambientaban el lugar y le di otro sorbo a mi copa. En ese momento reconocí la canción que sonaba y suspiré, "_Flightless Bird American Mouth_" amaba esa melodía. Era suave, tranquila y algo criptica. _Perfecta_.

La visión de Edward apareció nuevamente en mi mente y fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el primero en aparecer en mi mente?, es frustrante que ni siquiera lo conozco y esté tan obsesionada con él. Volví a suspirar. El reloj ahora marcaba casi las diez con treinta y nada, Anthony no llegaba. ¡Me dejó plantada!, lo mejor era salir de allí, antes que la gente comenzara a murmurar. Me bebí todo el vino que restaba, tomé mis cosas y cuando estaba apunto de levantarme, las luces se volvieron aún más tenues. Volví a acomodarme en mi lugar y esperé; repentinamente la luz del escenario se alumbró levemente y una cortina se deslizó hacia un costado, revelando un hermoso piano negro. Mis ojos brillaron e inevitablemente, la imagen de Edward apareció. Cerré los ojos y rememoré como él deslizaba sus dedos sobre las teclas, lo brillante que parecía bajo los rayos del sol.

Una suave melodía inundó el lugar y sonreí, se parecía a la que ensayaba Edward aquel día en la biblioteca. Abrí los ojos y contuve la respiración, ¡Era _él_!

Vestía un traje negro, muy elegante; lucía impecable. Incluso su rebelde cabello, parecía estar elegante. Tenía los ojos cerrados e igual que como recordaba, sus dedos se movían agiles sobre las teclas del piano. Volví a respirar y tragué saliva… _definitivamente brillante_.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé mirándolo, como una completa idiota, pero el ruido de los aplausos que estaba recibiendo, me sobresaltó. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí y me sonrojé con fuerza, mi corazón latía frenéticamente, así que mordí mi labio inferior para intentar relajarme. Él esbozó una sonrisa y me deslumbró. _¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?, _regresó la vista al piano y comenzó con otra melodía.

Gemí, ahora si creerá que soy alguna clase de loca o peor aún, una acosadora. Intenté levantarme, pero no pude. Sencillamente él me hipnotizaba. Era consiente de que debía irme, ya que mi _cita_, aparentemente me había plantado; pero el hecho de poder deleitarme con la música de Edward… me impulsaba a quedarme.

No sé exactamente cuantas melodías pasaron, pero lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente, fue que él se acercaba a mí. ¡Dios, se acerca a _mí_!, mi ritmo cardiaco se disparó y me sonrojé por mis estúpidas reacciones.

—Isabella —saludó mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y mi piel se erizó. Mi nombre, en sus labios, había sonado… sexy. Me parecía vagamente familiar, casi como en un sueño.

—Hola —murmuré tontamente.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó al tiempo en que señalaba la silla disponible frente a mí. Asentí e intenté recordarme de respirar. Observé como le hacía una seña al mesero y le indicaba que nos sirviera una copa de vino.

—Enseguida señor Cullen —contestó el mesero y me congelé. ¿Señor… _Cullen_?

—Así que tú me mandaste la copa de vino, cuando llegué —aseguré un tanto perpleja y más seria de lo que me hubiese gustado sonar.

—¿Estuvo mal? —contestó tranquilamente.

—Pues… —dudé un momento—, no realmente. Gracias —murmuré y él sonrió de esa manera tan… brillante—. Lo que no comprendo, es porque lo hiciste y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Yo sé cosas —dijo y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa?, intenté averiguar lo que se traía entre manos y mi cerebro se negaba a cooperar. Él no dijo nada más, como si esperara a que yo viera lo evidente, pero lo cierto era, que yo no podía pensar en nada.

El mesero nos sirvió la copa de vino y casi inmediatamente le di un sorbo. Edward continuaba mirándome y yo no sabía que más decir. _¡Tonta Bella!_

Decidí quitarme el abrigo, repentinamente me sentía acalorada. Cosa del vino, o cosa de mis hormonas, pero necesitaba respirar. En cuanto dejé la prenda sobre el respaldo de mi silla, me topé con los ojos brillantes de mi interlocutor.

—Luces hermosa… _Bella_ —me dijo fuerte y claro, yo sólo me limité a enrojecer—. Ese color te sienta realmente bien, _corazón_.

Entonces como si mi cerebro hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, se reactivó y dejó que todo encajara.

_¡Imposible!_

—Tú eres… —no podía completar la frase, pero supe que él había comprendido cuando asintió—. ¿Es una broma?

—Me ofendes Bella, ¿Por qué crees que me burlaría de ti?, soy incapaz —contestó un tanto más serio y bufé.

—Me mentiste —lo acusé y una repentina furia se presentó.

—No te he mentido, todo lo que sabes de mí es verdad.

—Dijiste que te llamabas…

—Me llamo Anthony —me interrumpió—. Soy Edward Anthony…

—Te burlaste de mí —volví a acusarlo—. Seguramente creíste que sería divertido burlarte de la pobre Bella, y no te atrevas a decir que no, ¡siempre supiste que era yo!, me mentiste.

—No siempre lo supe —bufó seriamente—. Lo descubrí hace poco y si no te dije nada, es porque parece que tú me odias, siempre que me miras, es con odio.

—No te odio.

—¿No?

—No —murmuré relajando la postura—. Me frustra mirarte, es sólo eso —él arqueó una ceja y proseguí—. Me deslumbras y me frustra —admití en un murmullo.

Su melodiosa risa me sorprendió y lo miré feo.

—Jamás lo imaginé —admitió—. Sobre todo porque el deslumbrado podría apostar a que soy yo —fue mi momento de sorprenderme y él ensanchó su sonrisa—. Eres más hermosa de lo que crees Bella.

Mordí mi labio y evité su mirada.

—Es extraño que lo digas —murmuré—, sobre todo porque siempre te rodeas de las chicas más… exuberantes que hay.

—Que ellas me acosen, no significa que me gusten, ni nada —contestó—. De hecho, es molesto, pero no puedo ser grosero… intento ser cortés.

Enmudecí y sonreí.

Después de todo, siempre había sido él… ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

Y en ese momento, mi sonrisa se borró y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió mi rostro. ¡Edward es Anthony!, eso significa que él… ha leído lo que mi pervertida mente ha escrito.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —preguntó ligeramente alarmado. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, tanto que sentí que sangraría en cualquier segundo—. Respira corazón y dime que sucede.

—Me has leído —atiné a murmurar y él volvió a sonreír.

—No te preocupes, me encanta poder entrar a tu mente de esa manera, es… reconfortante —respiré lentamente e intenté sonreír—. Dios, Bella, deja de morder tu labio. No puedo resistirlo más.

—¿Qué? —solté mi labio sin comprender. Entonces se acercó un poco más y murmuró:

—No sabes lo que daría por que fueran mis dientes los que aprisionaran ese labio tuyo… —¡Joder!, casi podía sentir como me humedecía con sólo escucharlo—. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a tocar una canción?

Parpadeé confundida y miré al rededor, casi ya no había personas allí. Parecía que el lugar estaba siendo abandonado poco a poco, asentí y mis nervios se crisparon un poco. Edward extendió su mano hacia mí y la tomé sin vacilar, en cuanto nuestra piel entró en contacto, sentí una ligera descarga eléctrica. Me guió al escenario y me ayudó a subir, una vez que estuvimos frente al piano, me tomó desprevenida por la cintura y me elevó hasta colocarme sobre la superficie de éste. Me sonrojé al instante.

—Necesito ver a mi musa todo el tiempo —murmuró sonriente, al tiempo en que tomaba asiento en el pequeño banquillo. Eché un rápido vistazo alrededor y ya no había nadie, y los pocos meseros que limpiaban las mesas, parecían absortos en su trabajo. Respiré profundamente y crucé la pierna, para acomodarme mejor.

Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a deslizarse con una perfecta gracia sobre el piano, que me maravillé. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los míos y le sonreí. La melodía que sonaba era tranquila y hermosa. De pronto recordé la historia que había escrito, su comentario y volví a sonrojarme. Casi podía sentir que se estaba haciendo realidad lo que había fantaseado, ¡Y estaba completamente excitada!, ¿Quién lo diría?

—Es hermosa —le dije una vez que terminó de tocar.

—Tu la inspiraste —contestó al tiempo en que se ponía de pie—. Eres la mejor de las inspiraciones…

¡Que irónico!, porque yo pensaba lo mismo de él.

—Tú también me inspiras —le dije.

—Ya lo noté —contestó divertido y mordí mi labio nerviosa—. Y creo que sé que es lo que prosigue ahora.

Antes de que mi cerebro procesara sus palabras, sentí como sus labios se adueñaban de los míos. Una nueva descarga eléctrica me golpeó y cada ínfima parte de mi piel, se erizó. Y como siempre lo soñé, enredé mis dedos en su cabello para atraerlo más a mí. Sus labios eran suaves y perfectos. Tenía un ligero sabor a vino y le daba un toque más… maravilloso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y sentí como acariciaba una de mis mejillas.

—Decir que me encantas… es quedarse corto —murmuró y sonreí—. No creo poder volver a separarme de ti, soy adicto a ti.

—Y yo a ti —le dije antes de volver a besarlo. Ésta vez sus labios mordieron mi labio inferior. Gemí en cuanto su lengua rozó la mía, jalé su cabello y él acarició mi espalda.

¡Joder!

Estaba realmente excitada, mi centro palpitaba frenéticamente y mi sangre parecía lava ardiente. Podría morir ahora y no me importaría, estaba… _feliz_.

Volvimos a separarnos y me guiñó el ojo, antes de alejarse unos segundos. Me di cuenta que se acercaba al extremo del escenario y apretaba un botón, entonces una cortina automáticamente envolvió nuevamente el lugar, como estaba al inicio y contuve la respiración.

—Ahora si estamos solos —murmuró antes de volver a besarme con fiereza. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y otro gemido murió ahogado dentro de nuestras bocas. Mis manos regresaron a su cabello y las suyas a mi espalda, su toque quemaba, era… _ardiente_.

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda baja y las guió hacia mis piernas, el vestido que llevaba a éstas alturas me llegaba como al medio muslo, así que las coló debajo de él y fue su turno de gemir.

—Mejor de lo que imaginé —murmuró y guió sus labios a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar de sus caricias, me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, así que llevé mis manos a sus hombros y empujé su saco hacia atrás, él comprendió y permitió que se lo quitara, para después él mismo retirarse el moño de corbata. Yo proseguí a desabotonar su camisa como una loca ansiosa, en tanto él deslizaba la cremallera del vestido.

Besó mis hombros, y toda la piel que estaba a su paso. Sentí como el vestido cedía y caía, dejando al descubierto mis senos. Mi rostro debió tomar el color de un farolillo de navidad y no me importó, mantuve la concentración en terminar de quitarle la camisa. Edward sacó las manos y la tiró al piso, para después volver a besarme. Mis senos hicieron contacto con su frío pecho y ambos gemimos. Llevé mis manos a su espalda, en tanto él me acariciaba con una y con otra intentaba llegar hasta mi centro. Volvimos a romper el beso y fue mi turno de besar su piel desnuda. ¡Dios, era perfecto!, su cuerpo estaba muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginé. Era como si hubiese sido esculpido a detalle. Acaricié y besé lo que me permitió, ya que sus besos sobre mi, me distraían en demasía. Sus dedos rozaron mi centro y gemí, había sido malditamente genial, podía sentir como me humedecía más y más. Mordí levemente su hombro y en respuesta, él deslizó la mano que tenia en mi espalda, hacia uno de mis senos y lo estrujó.

Bajé mis manos hasta su pantalón y lo desabotoné, necesitaba tocarlo con urgencia, por muy pervertido que sonara. Por suerte no me costó ni un solo trabajo, y en cuanto le bajé la estorbosa tela lo suficiente y su bóxer, sentí el palpitante miembro rozar mis dedos. Edward se separó lo suficiente para retirarme la ropa interior y subió más mi vestido, de la parte de las piernas, para poder mirarme mejor. Mordí mi labio y él gruñó.

—Joder Bella… me matas —murmuró antes de inclinarse sobre mí y atrapar uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes.

—Edward —gemí y enterré mis manos en su cabello. Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera e intenté pegarme más a él. Lo necesitaba. Su erecto miembro acarició mi entrada y otro sonoro gemido inundó el lugar.

Ni siquiera me importó que alguien lograra escucharnos, lo único que mi cerebro registraba, era que yo deseaba formar uno con Edward…_ Anthony_.

Lo jalé del cabello para besarlo una vez más, en tanto sus manos continuaban masajeando mis senos. Su pene comenzó a penetrarme lenta y tortuosamente, y mordí su labio con fuerza. ¡Era la mejor de las sensaciones!, conforme fue avanzando, pude notar lo grande que era y eso me estaba matando. Me aferré con más fuerza a él y le agradecí al cielo por semejante regalo divino. Cuando el aire se volvió necesario, su boca comenzó a repartir besos desde mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

—¿En esto pensabas ayer, cuando me espiabas en la biblioteca? —preguntó y me sorprendí.

—¿Cómo…?

—Siempre que estás cerca… sólo… _lo sé_.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y sonreí.

Entonces me penetró de golpe y cerré los ojos. Era demasiado para mí, _¡Mierda!_, jamás encontraría las palabras correctas para describir el tornado de emociones que estaban haciendo mella en mí. Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y gimió en mi oído.

—De verdad exquisita —murmuró y gemí. Comenzó a moverse y no pude más que dejarme llevar. Incluso esto, era malditamente perfecto.

Disfruté lo que la inconsciencia me permitió. Él beso, mordió y lamió con esa perfecta boca suya, toda la piel que estuvo a su paso. Lo besé tantas veces, que eran insuficientes. Ni la vida completa podría parecer suficiente. Sus agiles embestidas me elevaban a un nivel desconocido y exquisitamente nuevo. Cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse, y los gemidos aumentaron –por parte de ambos– mordí su cuello e intenté que explotara conmigo. Una fuerte explosión caliente golpeó mi interior y mi cuerpo vibró. Casi podía jurar que ahora veía lucecitas de colores, o quizá es producto del alcohol.

Recargó su frente en mi cuello y me deleité con su agitada respiración. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios e igualmente, intenté recobrarme.

De ahora en adelante, sería incapaz de alejarme de él.

—Ha sido… —¿Qué palabra sería la adecuada?—, _ardiente_.

—Y es quedarse corto —sonrió y lo imité—. No creo poder vivir sin esto nunca más.

—Me alegra, porque no planeaba dejarte escapar —se incorporó y clavó sus deslumbrantes esmeraldas sobre mí, para después sonreír de esa manera que me fascinaba.

Acarició mi cuello antes de eliminar la escasa que nos separaba y me besó. Ahora de manera lenta y suave, como si deseara expresarme con cada movimiento, lo mucho que significaba para él en éstos momentos. Un fuerte sentimiento me inundó y quise llorar de felicidad.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa —se alejó de mí y me bajó del piano. Lo miré y mordí mi labio.

Definitivamente… _deslumbrante_.

—A puesto a que te sientes inspirada —comentó sonriente clavando sus ojos sobre mí y enrojecí. Seguro que jamás dejará de causar ese efecto en mí.

—No te das una idea… —acepté y él soltó una leve carcajada. Lo amé.

—Será mejor apresurarnos, de repente tengo ganas de que me recuerdes como iba aquel fic, ese del coche.

Comencé a acomodarme el vestido y sonreí. Recordaba esa historia, había mucho sexo dentro del auto.

Mordí mi labio. Edward no se daba una idea de que tan inspirada me sentía… lo miré de soslayo y sonreí. De ahora en adelante, dudo mucho que me falte inspiración para escribir mis adorados lemon, aunque la pregunta es… ¿tendré tiempo libre?

Sonreí. Con Edward a mi lado, realmente no me importaba mucho.

.

**~ FIN ~**

_Es mi imaginación y fantaseo contigo si me da la gana._

.

**¡Hola!**

¿Qué tal?

Si quieren regalarme algo, que sea un comentario, ya saben que son mi única satisfacción. Y no es necesario que estén registrados para dejarme comen, así que no hay pretexto jaja :P

Como saben, decidí dejar de publicar en FF, ya que borró algunos de mis fics por "contenido no apto para menores" ¬¬ y aunque estoy muy feliz en mi blog, siento que extraño publicar aquí, así que subí éste OS a modo de prueba, para ver si FF me decepciona una vez más o todo lo contrario.

Mientras veo que pasa, saben que pueden pasarse a mi blog y leer :) todos los datos en mi perfil.

Cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**


End file.
